Utterly Dysfunctional
by blue-crystal-9
Summary: Because their relationship is completely abnormal. A hundred Drakken/Shego ficlets, each one hundred words.
1. Change

**Utterly Dysfunctional - 100 Drakken/Shego ficlets.**

By: blue-crystal-9

I'm doing these ficlets as a part of the ficlets100 community on LiveJournal. All are Drakken/Shego (most of the will be shippy, I'd estimate now that only a few will be platonic or friendship). I'm posting ten of them today, and ten tomorrow and so on until I have all 100 of them posted. And... yeah.

I'm actually enjoying this quite a bit, it's a lot of fun and it's not as hard as I thought to get each ficlet thingy at exactly 100 words. The only thing I don't like is that in some of the ficlets, I couldn't use the exact sentence structure I wanted to use, as it made the word count about 100 words so then I wasn't entirely pleased with how it was phrased. But whatever. Besides that, it's a lot of fun. :) I'm using the prompt for each fic as it's title, because I suck at titles and if I tried to think up a hundred of them I'll go even more insane. I have problems with thinking up _one _title, let alone a hundred. ;_;

The ratings range from G to T, most are more of the G variety. Mainly because it took up too many words to swear. *lol* ;P

Also, I didn't do the prompts in numerical order, so they're kind of all over the place... anyway. Yeah. Enjoy.

* * *

**Title:** Change  
**Fandom:** Kim Possible  
**Character/s: **Drakken/Shego  
**Prompt:** #019, Change  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Rating:** G.  
**Notes: **Takes place after the series finale, _Graduation_.

* * *

"So what's your plan now, Doc?" Shego asked as soon as they returned home from the UN ceremony.

"I have no idea. I can't seem to find my footing after all of this." He was mildly disorientated.

"Perhaps it's time for a change."

Drakken, oblivious as always, didn't notice the strange tone of her voice.

He hummed a little noise of agreement. "I suppose, although I don't like the thought of having to say I saved the world _again_-"

He was cut off by her lips, soft and determined, on his own.

Ah, so she meant _that_ kind of change.

* * *


	2. Crush

**Title:** Crush  
**Fandom:** Kim Possible  
**Characters: **Drakken/Shego  
**Prompt:** #003, Crush  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Rating:** Bah, G.  
**Notes:** Takes place after _Partners_, after Drakken got rejected by DNAmy.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kim Possible. I not gaining any profit from this, and it is for entertainment purposes only.

* * *

Shego couldn't understand it.

After she'd picked him up he looked so forlorn that she asked him what was wrong. He'd barely told her anything; he'd muttered something about being rejected for a monkey. So she connected the dots and realized he'd developed a thing for _DNAmy_, of all people.

It was just a crush, she told herself.

And seriously, what kind of adult had _crushes_?

Of course, Dr. D had the emotional maturity of a five year old.

But why had she felt a spasm of jealousy in her chest?

She was just tired, that had to be it.

* * *


	3. Wherever

**Title:** Wherever  
**Fandom:** Kim Possible  
**Character/s: **Drakken/Shego  
**Prompt:** 010, Wherever  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Rating:** T  
**Notes: **Takes place after the end of the series. For obvious reasons. ;)

* * *

His hands were fumbling, clumsy but she paid no attention, too focused on the feel of his lips against hers and the heat of his body.

"W-Where do you want to go? Your room or mine?" He gasped out, breathless.

"Anywhere. I don't care." Shego hissed as he found her pulse point, nipping at it with his teeth. She wove her fingers in his loose hair, kissing his forehead and he growled lowly. She caught his gaze, seeing the same desperation and urgency she was also feeling. "Just hurry."

They could do it on the table for all she cared.

* * *

**Notes:** When I saw the word "Wherever" the first thought in my head was "On the table". I have such a gutter brain. *headdesk* :P

Although, I have to admit, the thought of Drakken having sex with anyone makes me giggle. A lot. *is four*


	4. Moment

**Title:** Moment  
**Fandom:** Kim Possible  
**Character/s: **Drakken/Shego  
**Prompt:** #009, Moment  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Rating:** G  
**Notes: **Takes place at the end of _Graduation_.

* * *

The vines finally released them and they quickly stepped away from each other, muttering embarrassedly and blushing – well, that was mostly Drakken, but Shego had a little bit of color in her cheeks as well.

As she stood there and listened to his speech, her thoughts were going a mile a minute. She'd just had a _moment_ with her dorky, insane boss! Shego resisted the urge to smack her forehead.

The sensation of his arm around her waist, however, was still there and she couldn't help but smile a little at the feeling.

When his back was turned, of course.

* * *


	5. Loss

**Title:** Loss  
**Fandom:** Kim Possible  
**Character/s: **Drakken/Shego  
**Prompt:** #028, Loss  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Rating:** G  
**Notes:** Takes place some point after the end of the series.

* * *

Hego hadn't survived this last fight. The electronic charge had hit him square in the chest, and stopped his heart.

As Shego got ready for the funeral, she discovered tears where running down her cheeks. That made her pause, not understanding why she was crying. She didn't really even like Hego; it didn't make any _sense_.

Suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around her from behind. She turned in Drakken's embrace, nestling into the crook of his neck. She sniffed as he rubbed her back. "I don't know why-"

"Shh. It's okay." He crooned soothingly and she started to sob.

* * *

**More Notes:** Because I think Drakken was right, and somewhere, deep down Shego does care for her brothers. She just doesn't realize it. Either that or she's in denial. :P


	6. Deny

**Title:** Deny  
**Fandom:** Kim Possible  
**Character/s: **Drakken/Shego  
**Prompt:** #083, Deny  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Rating:** G  
**Notes:** Takes place during _Graduation_.

* * *

Shego inwardly fumed as she flew down the hallway of the alien spaceship with Kim Possible, trying to catch up with a frazzled Drakken and Ron.

She did not like Dr. D, _she did not!_ Kim Possible and the annoying green aliens were idiots. She was _not_ denying anything.

Her heart skipped a beat when they caught up to the boys, relief circulating when she realized he hadn't gotten into any trouble and injured himself.

That made her freeze. She was worried about him, meaning she _cared_. And Shego didn't care about anyone, so that meant that she…

Oh no.

* * *

**More notes:** I guess this one was kind of predictable, because of the whole "Denial is not just a river on the planet we now rule!" thing from the series finale, but whatever. She so was denying it. :P


	7. Whiteboard

**Title:** Whiteboard  
**Fandom:** Kim Possible  
**Character/s: **Drakken/Shego  
**Prompt:** #037, Whiteboard  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Rating:** G  
**Notes:** This one's kinda random. It could take place at anytime during the series.

* * *

"And so," Drakken brandished the marker in his hand dramatically, "We just have to steal that equipment and we're good to go!" He tapped the whiteboard happily.

"Okay." Shego sighed tiredly, "One electomagna… _whatever_ coming up." She stood up, glancing at him over her shoulder. "Er, Dr. D?"

"What?" He said distractedly, still scribbling on the board.

"You've got somethin' on your lab coat." There was a hint of a grin on her face.

He looked at the side of his lab coat, where his child-like, black stick figure plans had imprinted themselves.

He had leaned on the board.

"Narghhhh!"

* * *

**More Notes: **Kekekeke. ;D I'm amused.


	8. Left Behind

**Title:** Left Behind  
**Fandom:** Kim Possible  
**Character/s: **Drakken/Shego  
**Prompt:** #050, Left Behind  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Rating:** G  
**Notes:** Takes place during _Car Alarm_.

* * *

She'd done it again. _Again._ She'd abandoned him here in this awful, caged place. She'd left him in prison and escaped with his cousin _Eddie_ of all people. What, was she dating him or something? He was so not her type; he wasn't clever or all that good looking… so why on earth did she go with _Eddie_? Why hadn't she busted him out as well?

He sat in the semi-darkness of his cell, sulking and self-pitying himself. _Why_ had she done it? He felt angry, betrayed, upset.

He tried to ignore the sting of jealousy that was also present.

* * *


	9. Traumatized

**Title:** Traumatized  
**Fandom:** Kim Possible  
**Character/s: **Drakken/Shego  
**Prompt:** #095, Traumatized  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Rating:** G  
**Notes:** This one could take place any time during the series.

* * *

"It was horrifying, Shego!" Drakken moaned pityingly, practically twitching from repulsion.

"_Honestly_, Dr. D. Couldn't you have killed a spider by yourself while I was gone?" Shego rolled her eyes as she removed the random objects Drakken had placed in the corner of the room to stop the tiny creature from escaping.

"Nothing that gross looking with eight legs should exist!" He said heatedly.

She scoffed as she scooped up the spider in a butter container and set it free out the window. "You're pathetic."

"I am not!"

"You _so_ are!"

They bickered all the way back to the lab.

* * *

**More Notes:** I love it when they argue. XD


	10. Fall

**Title:** Fall  
**Fandom:** Kim Possible  
**Character/s: **Drakken/Shego  
**Prompt:** #042, Fall  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Rating:** G  
**Notes: **Again, this one could take place anywhere in the series. I pictured this happening sometime during a fight with Kim, as either Shego or Drakken or both tend get knocked off of something every once and while while fighting her. :)

* * *

When he saw her topple off of the cliff, his heart seized in his chest.

_Please, please, please don't be_…

But it had been a good fifty foot drop.

By the time he managed to get down the cliff, she was already sitting up and looking slightly dazed. "Okay, not cool. That _hurt_."

"Are you alright?" He panted out once he'd reached her.

"Yeah. I'm gonna have some bruises in the morning, though." She grimaced as she stood up and dusted herself off.

He thanked whatever entity that existed for her superhuman durability. For once, someone up there liked them.

* * *

**More Notes:** Seriously, if Shego didn't have superhuman durability or whatever the hell she has, she would not have survived that time she was thrown into the electrical thing in _So The Drama_ or when Warmonga threw her through the door or ... like, anything. Also, being a cartoon caracter helps. Defying the laws of physics and logic and all. :P


	11. Addict

**Title:** Addict  
**Fandom:** Kim Possible  
**Character/s: **Drakken/Shego  
**Prompt:** #001, Addict  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Rating:** G

* * *

"Doc, maybe you should lay off the brownies." Shego watched him over the top of her magazine as he stuffed yet _another_ brownie into his mouth.

"Whatever for? I mean, my mother made me several dozen and _someone_ has to eat them." He said.

"Are you sure she didn't put drugs in it or somethin'?"

He gave her a bewildered look. "Huh? _What_?"

"Because you've been inhaling those things." She stood up, adding over her shoulder before she left the room, "And one of the signs of addiction is weight gain."

Drakken spent the next two weeks at the gym.

* * *


	12. Beautiful

**Title:** Beautiful  
**Fandom:** Kim Possible  
**Character/s: **Drakken/Shego  
**Prompt:** #041, Beautiful  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Rating:** G

* * *

"Green, you are smokin' babe. _Seriously_." Cousin Eddie whistled at her lean form appreciatively.

"She is _not_ _"_smokin'." Drakken spat out the word as though it were something disgusting. His voice gentled. "She's beautiful."

Shego looked both taken aback and as though she wasn't sure if she should be flattered or annoyed. She settled on cool indifference. "Whatever. Like that's gonna get you anywhere, Eddie." But her gaze softened when she looked at Drakken, a hint of a smile on her lips.

It wasn't often that Dr. Drakken thought about someone other than himself, which meant his compliment was genuine.

* * *

**Notes: **Because Motor Ed makes me laugh. It's a little cheesy, but whatever. :P


	13. Green

**Title:** Green  
**Fandom:** Kim Possible  
**Character/s: **Drakken/Shego  
**Prompt: **#012, Green  
**Word Count: **100  
**Rating:** G

* * *

She told him that the only reason she'd said yes was because of the ring. It was perfect, for the largest stone, nestled between two smaller diamonds, was an emerald. Her favourite.

He didn't believe her. He just patted her hand indulgently and said in a sing song voice, "It's not just the ring. You _loveee_ me."

Okay, so maybe she loved him a _little_.

But that didn't stop her from smacking him to shut him up.

And the small, dreamy smile that came across her face whenever she glanced at the ring wasn't just because of the emerald either.

* * *


	14. Clinic

**Title:** Clinic  
**Fandom:** Kim Possible  
**Character/s: **Drakken/Shego  
**Prompt:** #023, Clinic  
**Word Count: **100  
**Rating:** G  
**Notes:** This is connected to ficlet prompt #012, Green.

* * *

"Congratulations! Not only are you pregnant, you're also having twins!" The doctor beamed at a gobsmacked Shego.

"_Pregnant?_" Drakken choked out.

"_Twins?!_" Shego squeaked.

Oh no. No, no. This had not been planned at all. Shego had become suspicious of it over the last few weeks, but hadn't been certain. How could they have kids; they couldn't even manage to control an annoying teen hero, let alone _children_.

After the initial shock had passed, Drakken murmured in Shego's ear, "Well, maybe our kids will manage to take over the world. That would be _excellent_."

Shego couldn't help it. She laughed.

* * *

**More Notes: **And they keep getting fluffier and fluffier. I'm not really sure if I think Drakken and Shego would actually have kids. I think if they _did_, it would not have been planned. Regardless, this ficlet demanded to be written. I swear, it had a life of it's own. :P


	15. Emergency

**Title:** Emergency  
**Fandom:** Kim Possible  
**Character/s: **Drakken/Shego  
**Prompt:** #048, Emergency  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Rating:** PG  
**Notes:** Connected to ficlet prompts #012 Green and #023 Clinic.

* * *

"Doctor Drakken!" A young lab student stumbled in the door, panting from exertion. "You just received an urgent call. Your wife's in labour!"

Drakken froze for a second, before moving too quickly and effectively smashing his head off of the microscope he had been looking in. He cursed under his breath, holding his rapidly bruising head. After a moment, the throbbing agony passed and he hurried out the door, scattering pages of research notes in his hurry.

"Tell the boss that I have a family emergency!" Drakken called over his shoulder.

"Good luck!" The lab student watched Drakken sprint away.

* * *

**Notes: **Apparently in my mind, in post series _Kim Possible_ Drakken got a job in a lab doing research. Most likely botany or something. :P


	16. Sleep

**Title:** Sleep  
**Fandom:** Kim Possible  
**Character/s: **Drakken/Shego  
**Prompt: **#096, Writer's Choice  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Rating:** G  
**Notes:** Connected to ficlet prompts #012 Green, #023 Clinic and #48 Emergency.

* * *

The only sound in the room was the deep, slow breathing of Shego and their newborn twins. Drakken had been sitting there for more than an hour, watching them.

The twins were a boy and a girl, with matching dark hair and tiny faces. Drakken already knew that if the girl grew up to look anything like her mother, he would be beating the boys off with a baseball bat. The mere thought made him furious.

As he sat there, Drakken had a sudden realization. He would give his life for his peacefully sleeping family.

They were what mattered now.

* * *

**More Notes:** Yeah. Dear God, the _fluff_. *headdesk* And for some reason, my brain was like, "They're having twins." I suppose it makes sense, as Shego's brothers are twins, so she may have a bigger possibility of having them… maybe. But still… *shrugs* I have no idea. :\


	17. Funeral

**Title:** Funeral  
**Fandom:** Kim Possible  
**Character/s: **Drakken/Shego  
**Prompt:** #072, Funeral  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Rating:** G  
**Notes:** Connected to ficlet prompts #012 Green, #023 Clinic, #48 Emergency and #096 Sleep (Writer's Choice)**.**

**

* * *

  
**

Shego had become pregnant again, barely a year after the twins were born. But she'd had a lot of trouble during the duration of the second pregnancy and finally the baby had been born.

Permaturely. A still born, a little girl.

That's why Drakken was now standing in the rain, holding his two children who were small and confused, watching an even smaller coffin being lowered into the ground with reddened eyes.

Shego was standing stiff and silent, so quiet she was barely breathing. And when her shoulders began to tremble from suppressed emotion, he pulled her into his arms.

* * *

**Notes:** Not all premature babies end up dying – In fact, I was born three months early and I managed to survive (that is, after six months in the hospital. And what they say about premature babies growing up to be tall? Yeah, total bullshit. I'm 5'3. ;_;). But in Shego's case, I imagined the baby was about four months early and at that point the baby isn't really developed enough to survive, unfortunately. Originally I had been planning to kill off one of the twins instead, but even I don't enjoy angst enough to do _that_ (and I loves me some angst). So I decided she'd have a second child. Yeah, I know. Quite a turn from the fluffiness of the last couple drabbles. Angsty ficlet is angsty. :( This is probably the most depressing thing I will ever write for Kim Possible, as generally the series doesn't have all that much angst in it.


	18. Future

**Title:** Future  
**Fandom:** Kim Possible  
**Character/s: **Drakken/Shego  
**Prompt:** #097, Writer's Choice  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Rating:** G  
**Notes:** Connected to ficlet prompts #012 Green, #023 Clinic, #48 Emergency, #096 Sleep (Writer's Choice) and #072 Funeral.

* * *

Drakken loved both of their children, but their daughter was a total daddy's girl.

"She's leaving me!" Drakken wailed.

Shego rolled her eyes as she herded the twins into the kitchen. "They're just starting _kindergarten_. Get over yourself."

Drakken simply ignored her and wept into his scrambled eggs.

He repeated the sentiment over the years, when the twins went to camps and school trips, started high school and college, and when their daughter went on her first date.

However, when Drakken said it for the last time at their daughter's wedding Shego couldn't help but feel a little bittersweet too.

* * *

**More Notes:** This is the last fic in the little family!connected ficlets. All the other ficlets from now on will be stand alones.


	19. Why Me?

**Title:** Why Me?  
**Fandom:** Kim Possible  
**Character/s: **Drakken/Shego  
**Prompt: **#090, Why me?  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Rating:** G

* * *

Once Drakked asked her why she had stayed with him. They weren't trying to take over the world anymore, he wasn't good looking and he wasn't rich. In all honesty, she didn't have any reason to stay… so why was she still there?

Shego just looked at him, a small, mysterious smile forming on her face. "You grew on me, Dr. D." She kissed him then, long and lingering and he could practically taste the true meaning of what she had said on her lips.

_I grew to love you._

It was all about reading between the lines with Shego.

* * *


	20. Banter

**Title:** Banter  
**Fandom:** Kim Possible  
**Character/s: **Drakken/Shego  
**Prompt:** #065, Banter  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Rating:** G

* * *

Dr. Drakken and Shego had always argued, ever since day one. Sometimes they bantered, and other times it was full out arguing, depending on their mood and the situation.

But lately, Shego had noticed that after the whole alien invasion thing, the bantering had changed to something else entirely. The change had been slow, subtle –so subtle that she hadn't even noticed until now.

'_When_,' Shego thought, a feeling of uncertainty blossoming in her chest, '_had the bantering turned to _flirting?"

She'd never thought _that_ would ever happen.

Somehow, strangely enough, it didn't bother her like she thought it would.

* * *

**Notes:** So that's the ten ficlets for today. I'll most likely be posting ten more tomorrow. :)


	21. Dying

**Title:** Dying  
**Fandom:** Kim Possible  
**Character/s: **Drakken/Shego  
**Prompt:** #080, Dying  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Rating:** G

* * *

He had a tumour in his brain. There was an operation that could be done, but it was very dangerous and could potentially kill him. But he would no longer be alive in a few weeks anyway, so they decided to undergo the operation.

Shego found herself staring down the doctor performing Drakken's surgery, who ironically turned out to be Kim's mother. She swallowed nervously, "Look… just don't kill him or anything, okay?"

Ann Possible smiled at her sympathetically, "I will most certainly try not to, dear."

Shego watched the red-haired doctor walk away with a lump in her throat.

* * *

**Notes:** Another kind of angsty one. But he'll be fine. :P And when I got this idea I was like, "Totally have to put Mrs. Possible in." :P


	22. White

**Title:** White  
**Fandom:** Kim Possible  
**Character/s: **Drakken/Shego  
**Prompt: **#070, White  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Rating:** G

* * *

Instead of green and black, today Shego was wearing a cool, white sundress.

Needless to say, Drakken was having trouble not openly staring.

The white sundress set off her pale green skin tone wonderfully, making it almost glow. Her green eyes seemed more intense somehow, and her dark hair shone brilliantly in the sunlight. It made her look even more graceful as she fanned herself delicately with a magazine in the heat of the day. She flicked her hair over her shoulder.

She was absolutely breathtaking.

"_What?_" Shego demanded when she noticed him staring.

"Nothing." He mumbled, averting his eyes.

* * *


	23. Pain Relief

**Title:** Pain Relief**  
Fandom:** Kim Possible**  
Character/s: **Drakken/Shego**  
Prompt: **#057, Pain Relief**  
Word Count:** 100  
**Rating:** G

* * *

"Ow." Drakken mumbled as his neck throbbed painfully. He had fallen asleep over his world domination plans again and now he was suffering the consequences.

To his shock, Shego actually walked over and began prodding his neck therapeutically. Drakken sighed as the knots in his neck began to loosen.

"Keep going, it still hurts." He murmured. The pain had lessened considerably so he technically didn't need her to continue. However, he was enjoying the feel of her hands on his neck, warm and surprisingly gentle.

Afterward he wondered why his neck was still tingling from the sensation of her hands.

* * *

**Notes:** I watched _Emotion Sickness_ recently, hence where the whole "Shego can massage" thing came from, because she looked like she was doing a pretty good job in that episode. :P The next ficlet coincides with this one.


	24. Dismiss

**Title:** Dismiss**  
Fandom:** Kim Possible**  
Character/s: **Drakken/Shego**  
Prompt:** #056, Dismiss**  
Word Count:** 100  
**Rating:** G  
**Notes:** Coincides with ficlet prompt #057, Pain Relief.

* * *

She wasn't even sure why she was doing this. Normally, she would just scoff at him or ignore him. But he looked so uncomfortable that she'd finally relented and massaged his neck, trying to ignore the uncomfortable memories that resurfaced from the moodulator incident.

She was only doing this to stop him from whining and complaining all day.

That's what she told herself anyway.

But this was more than the first time they'd touched each other lately with not quite platonic intentions.

What did that even _mean_, anyway? Shego grumbled internally as she rubbed the knots out of his neck.

* * *

**More Notes: **Basically, Shego's "dismissing" her actual reason for doing this. Or denying. :P


	25. Interrogate

**Title: **Interrogate  
**Fandom:** Kim Possible  
**Character/s: **Drakken/Shego  
**Prompt: **#032, Interrogate  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Rating:** G

* * *

"Shego, who was that… _person_?" Drakken demanded as soon as she walked in through the door.

She raised an eyebrow at him. "He was just some guy I went out with tonight. What, were you _spying_ on us from the window or something?"

"_No._" He shot back defensively. "He wasn't exactly hard too miss with the enormous muscles and all! Why are you dating such an idiot?!"

She scoffed. "Shut up. You're not my father, so butt out." She whipped around and stalked away.

"I'm just _concerned!_" Liar.

She didn't bother to tell him the date had been a dud.

* * *


	26. Easy

**Title:** Easy  
**Fandom:** Kim Possible  
**Character/s: **Drakken/Shego  
**Prompt: **#055, Easy  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Rating:** G

* * *

Being annoyed at Shego came easily, almost effortlessly. She knew exactly how to irritate him, which parts of him to poke to make him lose his temper. Offense came easily too, for her mocking was constant and never ending. Anger sometimes came effortlessly as well, for she was so darn _stubborn_ all of the time and never listened. Fear too, because when she got mad, she got _mad_. He knew she could kill him without difficulty if she ever wanted to. Respect also came naturally, once they'd become friends and he'd noticed her good points.

And eventually, so did love.

* * *

**Notes:** Meh, I don't like this one much. :\ It's kind of repetitive. *sigh* Oh well. I'm not going to be happy with all of them I suppose.


	27. Face

**Title:** Face  
**Fandom:** Kim Possible  
**Character/s: **Drakken/Shego  
**Prompt:** #015, Face  
**Word Count: **100  
**Rating:** G

* * *

The most fascinating thing about Shego wasn't her crazy plasma superpowers (but they certainly weren't uninteresting), but her face. It was extremely expressive; an eyebrow would rise delicately when she was sceptical, when she was angry her eyes would glow even greener with fiery irritation. When amused her lips would quirk up into a small smirk and her eyes would glitter. And of course, when she was being sarcastic her expression would become calculating, trying to figure out the best way to get on his nerves.

Her face was also extremely beautiful.

Like he could forget _that_ fact about her.

* * *


	28. Welcome Home

**Title:** Welcome Home**  
Fandom:** Kim Possible**  
Character/s: **Drakken/Shego**  
Prompt:** #078, Welcome Home**  
Word Count:** 100  
**Rating:** G

* * *

She'd gone on another long vacation after the events of the alien invasion, simply because she needed to think about everything. The only thing she managed to figure out was that she missed him. Constantly.

After that realization she admitted to herself that Dr. D wasn't so bad. And perhaps her feelings for him had become more than platonic long ago.

When she finally came back to the lair, he was there to greet her. He surprised her by wrapping her in a hug, murmuring, "Welcome home."

And it was just that. For there was no place she'd rather be.

* * *

**Notes:** Mwah. I had a much better idea for this, but then the second I started writing I forgot it. :\


	29. Rumour

**Title:** Rumour  
**Fandom:** Kim Possible  
**Character/s: **Drakken/Shego  
**Prompt:** 063, Rumour  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Rating:** G  
**Notes:** Because I bet the media had the same thought about Shego and Drakken as Kim did in _Graduation_. ;P

* * *

"Bah!" Dr. Drakken grunted, flinging the magazine on the table. "I hate when the media _assumes_ things."

"I'm sorry, what's the problem Dr. D?" Shego asked, voice bored.

"Before all of this… saving the world business, they were all, "Ohoho! Foiled again!" but now they're insinuating that we are… _together_."

"Huh." Her response lacked her usual snark, which made him curious.

"Shego… do… do you want us to be… _together_?"

She looked at him for several long seconds, and he was beginning to regret saying it until she leaned forward and pressed her lips to his.

Well, _that_ answered his question.

* * *


	30. Impulsive

**Title:** Impulsive  
**Fandom:** Kim Possible  
**Character/s: **Drakken/Shego  
**Prompt:** #082, Impulsive  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Rating:** G

* * *

She wondered sometimes how Dr. Drakken managed to survive all these years. He acted so rashly, never thinking before he jumped into the fray. It was like his genius brain was so obsessed with his evil schemes that he didn't remember to think about anything else. Which was what she was there for; to trail behind and pick up the pieces and do the dirty work while he concentrated on the bigger picture, with some constructive mocking from her to keep him on the right track.

Then one day it occurred to her that she'd stopped minding it so much.

* * *

**Notes:** I had more I wanted to add to this but it would have made it go over the word limit. ;_; *sigh*

Well, that's the ten ficlets for today. Hopefully I'll have the next ten out tomorrow night. If not, it'll be the day after. :)


	31. Crime

**Title:** Crime**  
Fandom:** Kim Possible**  
Character/s:** Drakken/Shego**  
Prompt:** #074, Crime**  
Word Count: **100**  
Rating:** G

* * *

"What was first crime you ever committed?" Drakken asked one afternoon.

She looked up from her magazine, "Random, much?"

"Whatever. I'm curious."

Shego stretched lazily, a thoughtful look crossing her face. "I stole a candy bar when I was like, nine or something."

"_Nine_?"

She shrugged, "It's not that uncommon for kids to steal. And I just kept getting better and better at it as I grew older. Lipstick, CDs, laptops…"

"A laptop? Where did you manage to hide _that_?"

She smirked at him, "That's for me to know and you to never find out."

Drakken made a face. "Ew."

* * *

**Notes:** I figured that even Shego stole simple things in the very beginning, and probably something common that any kid would steal, like a candy bar. She had to get her start somewhere; she didn't become incredibly talented over night. XD


	32. Bug

**Title:** Bug**  
Fandom:** Kim Possible**  
Character/s:** Drakken/Shego**  
Prompt:** #075, Bug**  
Word Count: **100**  
Rating:** G

* * *

Drakken sneezed loudly, scattering his world domination plans everywhere. "Narghh." He wheezed. "I'm dying."

Shego rolled her eyes, "You just have a head cold. Stop being such a baby."

Drakken mumbled something under his breath, too exhausted to retort properly.

Suddenly a cup of tea was plunked down on the table in front of him. He looked up at Shego, bewildered.

"Because you _insist_ on working even while sick."

"Thank you." Surprise coloured his voice, but his smile was warm.

"Yeah, whatever." A hint of a blush darkened her cheeks.

At this rate, she really was going to turn soft.

* * *

**Notes:** I could have taken this ficlet three different ways: bug as in "insect", or bug as in "annoy", or bug as in "flu-bug". Of course, I chose the latter, because I'm a sap. :P


	33. Silver

**Title:** Silver**  
Fandom:** Kim Possible**  
Character/s:** Drakken/Shego**  
Prompt: **#006, Silver**  
Word Count: **100**  
Rating:** G

* * *

"Gahh!"

Drakken appeared from the bathroom, a panic stricken look splashed across his face. "I have another gray hair." He pointed to the offending silver strand dramatically.

Shego snorted. "Well, you're not exactly twenty any more, Doc."

He pouted. "But… I don't _wanna_ get old. I'm moving closer to death every day!" His expression morphed into one of utter horror.

"Well, your emotion age is _much_ younger than your actual age."

Drakken, predictably, didn't get the thinly masked insult. "I suppose."

She kissed his cheek as she left the room. "Don't worry about it."

"Mmhmm." He hummed, slightly less discontented.

* * *


	34. Aftermath

**Title:** Aftermath**  
Fandom:** Kim Possible**  
Character/s:** Drakken/Shego**  
Prompt:** 036, Aftermath**  
Word Count: **100**  
Rating:** G

* * *

After their relationship had become intimate, things hadn't run completely smoothly. Eventually, the awkwardness ebbed away and was replaced with ease and familiarity.

He was reading when she entered the room, taking the book from him. Ignored his annoyed protest, she curled up in his lap, pressing a lingering kiss to his cheek.

He gave her an exasperated look, although not really surprised at her actions. He was slowly becoming adjusted to her sudden, almost random displays of affection.

He tucked her closer to him, smiling against her hair.

Although the change had been difficult, the result was worth it.

* * *

**Notes:** If the awkweirdness in _Graduation_ was any kind of indication, I think that the beginning of their relationship would definitely be a big adjustment for them. But eventually things would fit together. :3


	35. Moron

Sorry for the lateness, guys. I epically fail. Not even epically... I just fail. ...And apparently my vocabulary does as well. *lol* :P

**Title:** Moron**  
Fandom:** Kim Possible**  
Character/s:** Drakken/Shego**  
Prompt:** #029, Moron**  
Word Count: **100**  
Rating:** G

* * *

Recently, she had been acting weird around him. It was strange… if Shego was someone else he would have thought that she was coming on to him. But that was simply not possible; beautiful women like Shego were not interested in him. And this _was_ Shego, who thought he was the lamest person alive.

That's what he figured, anyway.

After another such situation he'd snapped, "What is _with_ you lately?! I don't understand at all!"

Shego snorted, her expression unreadable. "Obviously. You're such a moron." She stalked out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

He was very confused.

* * *

**Notes:** Clearly, he's missing something. XD Poor, oblivious Drakken. :P


	36. Misery

**Title:** Misery**  
Fandom:** Kim Possible**  
Character/s:** Drakken/Shego**  
Prompt:** #035, Misery**  
Word Count: **100**  
Rating:** G

* * *

Love sucked.

They'd gotten into a nasty argument and ended up breaking off their relationship. She'd gone on another "vacation" from Dr. Drakken then, this time perhaps permanently.

Shego sat on a bed in her hotel room, arms wrapped tightly around her, trying to fight off the rising emotion. She was _not_ going to cry. Just because they'd broken up didn't mean she had to go all stupid over it. But she did miss him terribly.

They would be back together soon enough anyway.

For he needed her, and if she was being honest with herself, she needed him too.

* * *


	37. Failure

**Title:** Failure**  
Fandom:** Kim Possible**  
Character/s:** Drakken/Shego**  
Prompt:** #025, Failure**  
Word Count: **100**  
Rating:** G

* * *

"It was the best plan ever." He said remorsefully, looking down at the collapsed, smoking mess. "It would have been _perfect!_"

"Except _not_." Shego drawled from the corner of the kitchen. "I mean, seriously Doc, a cake made completely out of icing? Not exactly possible, or healthy."

"Healthy smealthy." He grumbled, depressed. "It would've been so _awesome!_ And yet, utter failure. Again!"

"Doy." Shego rolled her eyes. Drakken began to sniff then, and Shego cringed, sensing danger. "I'm leaving this weirdness now." She hurried out of the kitchen, leaving Dr. Drakken to cry into the remains of his icing cake.

* * *

**Notes:** Well, icing is the best part of the cake after all. And who else would attempt such a crazy, stupid plan but Drakken? :P


	38. World

**Title:** World**  
Fandom:** Kim Possible**  
Character/s:** Drakken/Shego**  
Prompt:** #054, World**  
Word Count: **100**  
Rating:** G

* * *

Shego looked up from the sparkling necklace and earrings set Drakken had given her for Christmas and grinned. "Wow. You have surprisingly good taste in jewellery."

"You like?"

"Totally."

"I'm glad. But I would've rather given you a part of the world instead. Stupid saving the world business." He muttered.

Her smile widened. "Well, whatever. This suffices."

He looked a little happier then. "Okay then. And now we need to have an epic _Space Passage_ marathon!" He brandished the DVDs she'd given him.

She groaned. "I'm gonna regret giving those to you, aren't I?"

"Yep." He responded cheekily, kissing her.

* * *

**Notes:** I couldn't resist mentioning _Star Trek_ (Or as it's called on _Kim Possible_, "Space Passage"), since it's one of my other favourite fandoms. :3


	39. Rejection

**Title:** Rejection**  
Fandom:** Kim Possible**  
Character/s:** Drakken/Shego**  
Prompt:** #038, Rejection**  
Word Count: **100**  
Rating:** Bah, like PG.

* * *

"Shego, do you want to go out again tonight?" Drakken asked.

"No."

He blinked, a hurt expression showing on his face. "Oh. O-okay, um… "

"I want to stay _in_, Doc."

"Well, if that's what you want. But won't you get bored?"

"No, I won't, and neither will you." She said meaningfully.

"Er, _what?_" He asked confusedly.

Shego sighed. Was he purposely being obtuse, or was he just oblivious? Shego was leaning toward the latter. "_Really_ think about it, Dr. D."

He frowed, before comprehension dawned. "You mean…?"

"Doy. Are you game?"

He blushed. "Y-yes."

"Excellent." And then she pounced.

* * *

**Notes:** I finally got to use the word "obtuse" in something. Yay! I love that word. *lol*


	40. Sacred

**Title:** Sacred**  
Fandom:** Kim Possible**  
Character/s:** Drakken/Shego**  
Prompt:** #008, Sacred**  
Word Count: **100**  
Rating:** G

* * *

There were quite a few moments where Shego annoyed him, angered him, hurt him and many where she offended him.

Then there were moments like these. They were both sitting out on the porch swing in the evening sun. Rather, he was the one sitting while Shego was stretched out across it, her head on his lap, sound asleep. Her eyelashes fluttered and she shifting slightly before falling asleep again. Her beauty was striking in the orange light of the sunset. It suddenly hit him again; the realization of how much he loved her.

The moments like these were sacred.

* * *

**Notes:** I like writing quiet moments like these. They're nice. :3


	41. Convert

**Title: **Convert**  
Fandom:** Kim Possible**  
Character/s:** Drakken/Shego**  
Prompt:** #060, Convert**  
Word Count: **100**  
Rating: **G

* * *

"I'm not going to like it." Shego said for the fiftieth time.

"Oh, _come on!_ You haven't even seen five minutes of it yet!" Drakken protested.

"Just play the damn thing, and then we'll see."

"Yes, we will." Drakken grumbled, hitting play on the DVD player.

Roughly an hour later, the credits rolled on the screen. Drakken turned to Shego. "Well?"

"Weirdest thing I've ever seen."

Drakken's shoulders drooped, and he got up to turn off the DVD player. Her voice stopped him, "Hey, I didn't say _stop_." He grinned, and the opening credits started up.

"_Space. The final frontier."_

_

* * *

_

**Notes:** If you've ever, ever seen even one episode of the show I'm referencing, you'd know what it is by the last sentence. If not, it's _Star Trek_. Or rather, "Space Passage" in the KP universe. :P


	42. Define

**Title: **Define**  
Fandom:** Kim Possible**  
Character/s:** Drakken/Shego**  
Prompt:** #030, Define**  
Word Count: **100**  
Rating: **G

* * *

People never really understood their relationship. They figured either Drakken was in some sort of mid-life crisis, or that Shego was having some sort of bizarre case of Stockholm Syndrome.

Neither of them was bothered by this however; Shego had never cared what people thought of her, and Drakken had long ago stopped caring. They bickered, Shego overused her skills in sarcasm far too much, and Drakken acted as though his age was divisible by four most of the time.

But despite this, they never felt the need to define their relationship. They trusted each other, and that was enough.


	43. Hold

**Title: **Hold**  
Fandom:** Kim Possible**  
Character/s:** Drakken/Shego**  
Prompt:** #020, Hold**  
Word Count: **100**  
Rating: **G

* * *

Shego had never been used to intimacy; generally because she had avoided it for most of her adult life. This had been easy to avoid because she had never been in a long-term relationship.

But now that she _was_ in a relationship, intimacy was suddenly thrust in her unprepared face. Some of it made her feel awkward, anxious and out of her element. She liked her personal space.

However, as she began to get used to Drakken and his touchy-feely ways, she started not minding being held by him, or hugged unexpectedly.

She was becoming rather fond of it, surprisingly.


	44. Bravery

**Title: **Bravery**  
Fandom:** Kim Possible**  
Character/s:** Drakken/Shego**  
Prompt: **#081, Bravery**  
Word Count: **100**  
Rating:** G

* * *

One of the things (albeit _very_ few) things Shego found that she admired about Drakken was the odd amount of bravery he possessed. You certainly had to have a lot of spunk to attempt taking over the world, especially multiple times.

One day, Shego commented on it and Drakken had given her a blank glance. "…I wouldn't call it bravery. I generally don't think about it. I just jump into things." With that, he turned his attention away from her.

Shego's head hit the table with a dull _thunk_, growling under her breath.

It wasn't bravery. It was blind idiocy.


	45. Coffee

**Title: **Coffee**  
Fandom:** Kim Possible**  
Character/s:** Drakken/Shego**  
Prompt:** #026, Coffee**  
Word Count: **100**  
Rating: **G

* * *

Sometimes when Drakken was completely immersed in his blueprints for his newest world domination plan would ask Shego to get him coffee.

She would do it, however grudgingly, while gripping about it, '_It's bad enough being your sidekick; I'm not your damn secretary!_" He liked two creamers and three sugars in it, and she would always, _always_ make it wrong. He suspected that she did it on purpose to irritate him, for she had an excellent memory.

Then, one day, she made his coffee completely correctly.

It was then that he began to question whether she had feelings for him.


	46. Daze

**Title: **Daze**  
Fandom:** Kim Possible**  
Character/s:** Drakken/Shego**  
Prompt:** #017, Daze**  
Word Count: **100**  
Rating: **PG

* * *

As soon as she pulled away, his eyes glazed over.

Shego had kissed him. His snarky, ninja-like, young, beautiful sidekick had kissed _him_.

Apparently, he'd been staring into space too long because she shifted uneasily and snapped, "Well? Say something!" She flipped her hair over her shoulder, placed one hand on her hip and studied the nails of the other, seemingly unaffected and even a little bored.

"I…" He couldn't find his voice.

"Whatever." She scoffed, turning away from him. He grabbed her wrist, pulling her flush against him, lips pressed against hers.

This time, _she_ looked a little dazed.


	47. Outside

**Title: **Outside**  
Fandom:** Kim Possible**  
Character/s:** Drakken/Shego**  
Prompt:** #033, Outside**  
Word Count: **100**  
Rating:** G

* * *

"What were you thinking?" Shego scoffed. "We are _not_ outdoorsy people!"

"Well, we spent plenty of time in the jungle when we were in-between lairs…" Drakken attempted lamely but Shego cut him off.

"That was out of necessity stupid, not out of want!"

Drakken looked around at his surroundings; the crappy, misshapen tent with water leaking in from the pouring rain. He shivered in the cold, damp air, saying feebly, "Well, we could cuddle…"

Shego glowered at him darkly, before turning her back on him and burrowing down in her sleeping bag.

Far, far away from him.

"…Shego?"

"_Shut up_."


	48. Save Us All

**Title:** Save Us All**  
Fandom:** Kim Possible**  
Character/s:** Drakken/Shego**  
Prompt:** #061, Save Us All**  
Word Count: **100**  
Rating:** G

* * *

Shego had never, ever thought that her blue, geeky, world-domination failure of a boss would one day save the world.

Even after the alien invasion was over and they were back in the lair, essentially trying to figure out what to do next, she still couldn't quite grasp the situation. "Well, suddenly your MO has changed, huh, superhero?"

"Shut up!" He sounded mortified.

"You're a regular _Macgyver_, aren't ya?"

_Pop!_ Big, yellow flower pedals appeared around his neck and his face reddened even further. "_Go away!_" He hissed, swatting at them half-heartedly.

Shego snorted. Oh, it was just _so easy_.


	49. Abandon

**Title: **Abandon**  
Fandom:** Kim Possible**  
Character/s:** Drakken/Shego**  
Prompt:** #091, Abandon**  
Word Count: **100**  
Rating:** G**  
Notes: **Takes place during _"Mad Dogs and Aliens"_.

* * *

The fact that Drakken had replaced her with a huge, ugly thing from outer-space had certainly angered her. Getting thrown through the door had certainly added fuel to her fire. And, deep down, it had hurt her a little.

But this feeling… she couldn't quite place it. It was both emotions plus disappointment rolled into one. It was heavy, almost painful.

Suddenly it hit her. _She felt abandoned_. What was she, a toddler? _Pathetic. _

She smirked as an idea struck her.

Let's see how he liked her going all double-agent on him.

It would be the worst sort of betrayal.


	50. Jealousy

**Title: **Jealousy**  
Fandom:** Kim Possible**  
Character/s:** Drakken/Shego**  
Prompt:** #085, Jealousy**  
Word Count: **100**  
Rating: **G

* * *

Shego had gone out on a date with another ignorant buffoon tonight.

Drakken had tried to work on his new world domination plans but was having trouble concentrating. After staring blankly at the paper for several minutes, he threw down his pencil with a growl.

He didn't understand why she went out with those idiots. She needed to go out with someone smart, someone who could match her wit and challenge her, someone…

_And who, exactly, are you talking about?_ His mind whispered.

He shoved the voice into the back of his mind.

Shego was just his employee. Nothing more.

* * *

**Notes:** Alrighty, that's it for these ten. I haven't abandoned these, guys, I swear. I've just been super busy this year with university and such. I'm going to try and write more this term though. I will never abandon a fic. I just might not update for a while. Clearly, lol. ;-)


End file.
